Our Story
by Captain695
Summary: Ian, Jory, and Abby tell what happen to them to everybody who stayed back at camp... Rated T just incase I make it violent.
1. Prolouge

I bet you that for some odd reason FanFiction will repeat this sentence above

**I bet you that for some odd reason FanFiction will repeat this sentence above. Am I right? Any way, this is the sequel to my other story Back to Hartwell read this summary of that story, or better yet, read it. If not, just read this: (WARNING: SPOILERS FOR LIKE MY WHOLE STORY!!)**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ch 1: All return to school. Daley and Jackson become friends, Daley breaks it to her friends she and Nathan are an item.**

**Ch 2: Eric brags about his so called heroic deeds, Jackson sticks up for Daley. Nathan avoids breaking it to his friends he and Daley are together. Nathan asks Daley out on a date.**

**Ch 3: Taylor fixes Daley up so she and Nathan can go on their date. Jackson and Melissa get ice cream.**

**Ch 4: Jackson says he and Melissa should only be friends, and she is heartbroken. A lonely Taylor sits at home thinking about how life sucks. Daley and Nathan go on their date, and are spotted by a fellow student.**

**Ch 5: Lex and Nathan talk, and Nathan, Jackson, and Daley awkwardly walk to school. Eric asks Taylor out and she says yes. It is revealed Nathan and Daley are going out and Daley sticks up for Nathan.**

**Ch: 6: Melissa and Daley complain about boy troubles, Abby thinks over her experiences on the island. Melissa and Taylor figure out that Jackson has misled both of them.**

**Ch: 7: Taylor and Melissa figure out the truth about Jackson. Taylor and Eric go on their date and he apologizes for him being a jerk on the island. Nathan promises to Daley he'll stick up for her to all his friends the next day.**

**Ch 8: Nathan and Daley break up, Jackson comforts her and Taylor and Melissa show up.**

**Ch 9: Taylor and Melissa tell Daley the truth, and she becomes angry with Jackson. Daley and Jackson apologize to each other and kiss.**

**Ch 10: Melissa and Nathan realize the importance of their friendship:**

**Ch 11: The whole group is shocked when Abby shows up with Ian and Jory, who want to tell their side of the story…**

_(From last story)_

Ian, Jory, and Abby all smiled and sat down next to them. "I know we don't really know you guys that well, but Ian and I decided you deserved to know what happened. After all, you were stuck on the island too," Jory told them.

"Are you sure?" Jackson asked. He didn't want to pressure Ian and Jory into doing anything they didn't want to do.

They both nodded. "Yes," Jory answered.

"What happened out there?" Lex asked with a concerned look on his face.

They both took a minute to process all their thoughts. It was Ian who spoke up. "It all started when Captain Russell said he was going to explore in the jungle. He was the adult so we assumed he knew what he was doing. We didn't know what we were in for…"


	2. Chapter 1

Jory looked around her. She was really starting to panic. _No Jory_, she told herself, _Remember what Abby always says. "Take a chill pill," "Go with the flow," "Relax…" _Jory was having trouble relaxing right now. They had crashed on an island! Were they going to end up like the people on Lost and like start killing each other or something? She glanced up at the captain, who was pacing worriedly. "Look, um," he mumbled, "I ain't a camp counselor-"

Taylor, who was only the most popular girl at Hartwell High, walked over. "You're not much of a pilot either," she commented, smirking at her clever little joke.

"Hey, I saved us," he reminded them.

"Yeah, you got the landing part down. I think the flying needs a little work," said Eric, this annoying boy in her science class who was always asking her to borrow a pencil because he forgot his.

"So, where are we?" asked Melissa, a really sweet girl who Jory had known from school since about the third grade.

The captain looked away. "Well, uh, technically, I uh, don't know," he admitted.

"What?!" Taylor asked. Everyone started yelling. _Are you serious?_ Jory thought. She knew she should calm down but she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Woah, woah, woah, EASY!" The captain tried to get everyone to calm down.

"Okay we're not going to be here that long right?" Taylor asked.

The captain ignored her. "Look, the storm came out of nowhere. I tried going around it, but everywhere I turned things kept getting worse. I was flying wide for nearly three hours!" He defended himself.

"So technically you got us lost," Eric said.

"I kept us in the air!" said the captain. "Then lightning hit one of the engines and must have hit one of the fuel lines…and I had to bring her down.

"And the radio doesn't work," said Daley. Daley was the class president at Hartwell and pretty well known, but not for particularly nice reason. Jory didn't get why; she was always nice to Jory.

"Oh sure it works," said the captain. "But it has to be in range of another radio. He paused. "It isn't."

Everybody frowned. "So that means…We're real lost," said Melissa.

"Well we're not gonna be here that long, right?" Taylor assured everyone. Everybody ignored her as usual. Nathan, who Jory also knew from school, looked like a light bulb had just appeared over his head. "Isn't there such a thing as a homeing beacon or something?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, an emergency positioning radio beacon. Satellites can record their exact location.

Everybody smiled. "That's great!" Daley exclaimed.

"Yeah…We don't have one of those," the captain informed them.

"Are you even a pilot?" Eric asked.

The captain shook his head. "It's okay!" He told them. "I've been in worst messes than this!"

"That I believe," Eric murmured, but loud enough for everybody to hear.

"Listen, I'm gonna go inland," the captain informed them. "Look around for a little."

Nathan suddenly got really panicky. "No, BAD idea, we need to stick together."

"Why?" The captain asked. "For all we know there could be resort past those trees."

Taylor jumped up all excited. "Really?! I hope there's a Starbucks!"

"Guys, I REALLY think we should stay together!" Nathan warned them all.

"Where'd you learn that, in boy scouts?" Eric asked laughing.

Daley stood up and walked up to Nathan. Oh no, this would not be good. Putting them together was like locking Tom and Jerry in a closet with each other. "I think we should go!" She said, of course disagreeing with Nathan. "We need to know what's out there." The captain nodded eagerly.

"And what if he gets hurt?"

"And what if help is just a few yards away?"

Jory couldn't take it, she wasn't good with people fighting. She got stressed easily, and being stuck with Nathan and Daley wasn't going to help. This was her chance to get out of here. "I'll go with him," she said, jumping up eagerly.

Ian stood up and walked over to her. "Yeah, me too," he agreed. Jory blushed a little. Ian was a cute guy in like all her classes, but he was pretty popular and Jory didn't think even knew he existed.

Abby stood up. "Yeah, we'll be safe in a group," she assured everybody. Jory was glad Abby was coming too; she was very good at calming Jory down. Captain Russell and Daley smiled, but both for different reasons.

--

Jory was packing her bag with food, water, clothes, and all the other essentials they might need in the jungle. This was going to be exciting, fun, an adventure. Nothing to bad was going to happen, right? The captain walked out of the plane. "I disconnected the power so there's no chance of a fire, but don't touch nothin," he warned the others.

"We're with you sir," Jory assured him.

He looked at them all like they had three heads. "What's with packs?" He asked, confused.

"Camping," Abby answered him. "Who knows how long we'll be gone?"

"I do, couple hours… tops," said the captain. He started walking towards the jungle and Jory, Ian, and Abby all followed closely at his heels. When he stopped and turned around they all tripped over each other. "Now you guys are making me nervous," he told them.

"Hey uh, Captain Crunch," Jory heard someone call. She looked to see that annoying kid, Eric, from her science class. "Can you get me a sandwich when you get to the resort?" He asked.

"And a venti late, lowfat!" Taylor chimed in. Jory couldn't tell if they were serious of just really stupid.

--

Jory finished telling the entire begging of the story, except for the parts about thinking Ian was cute and Eric was annoying. "So wait," Eric asked. "You left to get away from us." Jory nodded. "Wow, we were that bad?" Jory nodded a second time. They all laughed.

"Thinking back on it now, I think we would have had a whole lot better time if we stayed back at camp," said Ian.

"What do you mean?" Jackson asked. Ian pointed to his left leg which was in a cast all the way from his hip down to his ankle. "Oh."

Abby's expression was serious. "It wasn't just that. The farther got into the jungle, the worst things got," she explained.

"Why did you come back later the first day we were on the island?" Lex asked.

"Let me tell you about that day," Ian said.


End file.
